Królestwo Pomorza
Królestwo Pomorza - państwo utworzone podczas rządów Masława II Półrękiego. Graniczy ono z Polską oraz Królestwem Niemiec. Obecnie, Pomorze jest w sojuszu z Włochami, najbogatszym i najlepiej rozwiniętym królestwem Europy. Historia Pomorze we wczesnym Średniowieczu (867- 925) W okresie wczesnego średniowiecza tereny kraju były władane przez wiele niezależnych pogańskich plemion połabskich i pomorskich. Do najważniejszych z nich zaliczano Pomorzan i Serbołużyczan. Przez większość tego okresu władza w państwie była mocno zdecentralizowana. Wojny Polsko - Pomorskie (925 - 933) Wraz z coraz bardziej rosnąca pozycją Polski w Europie Środkowej pojawiło się nowe zagrożenie dla plemion pomorskich. Chciwy król państwa polskiego Masław I postanowił zagarnąć Gdańsk, w celu uzyskania dochodu z handlu na Morzu Bałtyckim. Rozpoczęło to serię kampanii wojennych zwanych Wojnami Pomorskimi. Podczas rządów Masława I Korona zyskała Gdańsk (925-6) oraz tereny Łużyc (932-3). Śmierć Masława uspokoiła na chwilę wschodnią granicę regionu. Okres władzy Rusińskiej (933 - 967) Królestwo Polski przyjęło chrzest z rąk biskupa Alaina w 934 roku. Sprawiło to, że Pomorzanie byli otoczeni ze wszystkich stron państwami chrześcijańskimi. Najpotężniejszy pomorski władyka, wódz Obodrzyców aranżując mariaż z Rusią Kijowską, zapewnił swojej córce Lidii władzę nad Połabiem i Kijowem. Zdobycie takiego sojusznika dało Pomorzanom nadzieje, na przepędzenie Polaków z należnych im ziem. Fakt ten wykorzystała wielka księżna Rusi, wypowiadając wojnę Polsce, mając nadzieje na zagarnięcie Włodzimierza Wołyńskiego. Liczyła ona na liczne wparcie Pomorzan. Wojna została jednak ostatecznie wygrana przez Masława II. Podboje Masława II Półrękiego (967 - 1009 ) Wraz ze wstąpieniem na tron Masława II Półrękiego polityka wobec terenów Pomorza stała się bardziej agresywna. Nowy władca, który był zagorzałym katolikiem pragnął przeprowadzić chrystianizację tych ziem połączoną z podojem i przyłączeniem do swego państwa. Nie tylko zwiększyło by to jego prestiż, ale również potwierdziło raz na zawsze hegemonię Królestwa Polskiego w regionie. Otworzyło to ponownie epizod wojen z Pomorzanami tym razem wspieranymi przez Ruś. Pierwsza wojna toczona w latach 967-70 skończyła się białym pokojem, dzięki dużemu zaangażowaniu militarnemu innych plemion słowiańskich. Po tym nastąpił pewien okres pokoju. Który zakłócił Masław, podbijając znajdujący się wtedy w rękach szwedzkich Słupsk. Zmieniła się również sytuacja polityczna. Królowa Rusi Lidia I porzuciła wiarę pogańską na rzecz prawosławia zaś Masław podbił posiadłości Szwecji na Pomorzu Szczecińskim podczas świętej wojny. Nawrócona na nową religię Ruś zniechęciła do siebie Pomorzan. Skutkiem tego była rebelia na czele której stanął niejaki Radosław z Lubiecha, z pochodzenia Rusin. Sukcesy rebeliantów wykorzystał Masław II Półręki, który wypowiedział Rusi wojnę, mającą na celu zdobycie Braniboru. Mimo że po stronie pogan w ostatniej fazie wojny stanęła Ruś Nowogrodzka, to wojna zakończyła się sukcesem Polaków. Uwieńczeniem podbojów Masława była koronacja na króla Pomorza w 1009 roku. Dwój i Trójkorona (1009 - 1108) Okres panowania polskiego cechował się silną polonizacją i chrystianizacją terenów nowo utworzonego królestwa. Państwo Głomaczy Dość istotnym w historii Pomorza było Państwo Głomaczy. Na początku XI w. wódz plemienia ochrzcił się w obrządku prawosławnym, a następnie zjednoczył okoliczne ziemie. Kolejnym krokiem było zawiązanie sojusz z Polską. Jednakże w nadchodzącym konflikcie z Czechami, pomimo obowiązującego przymierza, Głomacze zdradziecko poparli Pragę a nie Gniezno. Na rewanż nie trzeba było długo czekać. nowy król Polski i Pomorza Janko I Nieprawy postanowił się zemścić na Głomaczach i najechać na ich państwo. Ostatecznie inwazja została przerwana z powodu groźnego buntu wasali. Wykorzystując trudną sytuację Gniezna, władca Głomaczy Patryk w imieniu swej żony Agnieszki, wysunął roszczenia do Pomorza Gdańskiego. Księciu łużyckiemu udało się zwyciężyć, głownie dzięki wygranej bitwie pod Kruszwicą, w której rozbił dużą części armii polskiej. Później oba księstwa złączyły się w jedno państwo. W końcu Mieszkowi II Wielkiemu udało się nie tylko odzyskać Pomorze Gdańskie ale także podbić resztę państwa Głomaczy kończąc tym raz na zawsze jego istnienie. Sukcesja Podczas rządów Janka I Nieprawego i regencji Mafaldy Pomorze znacznie się uniezależniło. Panująca w państwie anarchia sprzyjała obniżeniu autorytetu korony jak również zmienieniu prawa sukcesji. Skutkiem tego było odziedziczenie tronu w 1108 przez kuzyna zmarłego Mieszka, Humberta Piasta . Piastowie na tronie Pomorskim (1108 - 1191) Sytuacja po wstąpieniu Humberta na tron Ponieważ wasale pomorscy jeszcze przed odłączeniem się państwa od Trójmonarchii wymusili minimalny autorytet korony, Humbert był w trudnym położeniu. Jego królestwo było słabe, a wewnątrz państwa powstawały frakcje możnych. W dodatku był on w sędziwym wieku więc w każdej chwili władzę mógł objąć Lambert Piast, a w razie śmierci tegoż Karol I, władca Polski i Czech . Wynikało to z obowiązującej w królestwie zasady senioratu. W każdej chwili Pomorze mogłoby więc utracić swoją niedawno zyskaną niepodległość. Sam Humbert nie nacieszył się długo władzą, gdyż zmarł zaledwie dwa lata po elekcji. Masław II Mądry (1110 -1150) Masław II odziedziczył tron w dość trudnym dla kraju momencie. Zmagał się z buntem Księcia Szczecina Świętopełka II , który żądał wprowadzenia monarchii elekcyjnej, a w dodatku był uwięziony (co ciekawe przez księcia Śląska ). Jakby tego było mało, zbuntował się władca Saksonii którego celem było obalenia Masława i przywrócenie Trójmonarchii jak i również Uściech - książę Braniborski chcący osadzić na tronie pomorskim niejakiego Janka. Mimo zwycięstwa nad Uściechem i Saksonią nie udało się jednak pokonać frakcji elekcyjnej. Podczas wyboru następcy największe poparcie zyskał Janko z Wołogoszczy. Na małą ilość zwolenników Karola I podczas elekcji, wpłynął głównie fakt że Pomorzanie bali się podporządkowaniu Polsce i ograniczenia ich licznych przywilejów. Pomorze zaczynało iść swoją drogą. Wraz z ustabilizowaniem sytuacji w państwie monarcha zaczął normalizację stosunków z Polską. Sprawiedliwy Karol I uznał niepodległość Pomorza, zaś Masław II jako dynastyczny sojusznik zobowiązał się wspomagać go militarnie. Ich współpraca została po raz pierwszy wystawiona na próbę podczas wojny pruskiej (1117- 1118). Mimo że Masław był w pełni świadom możliwości umocnienia sąsiada w strefie szlaku bursztynowego wolał nie pogarszać stosunków z królem polsko-czeskim i dołączył do wojny. Później jednakże drogi obydwu państw rozeszły się. Widząc porażki podczas Buncie Krystyna Mazowieckiego, Masław II zignorował prośbę o pomoc militarną. Widział w tym okazje do powiększenia niezależności od polskich Piastów. Wraz ze zmianą panującej dynastii w Polsce zmienił się znacząco układ sił. Prusy, Poznań i Kalisz znalazły się w rękach Czeskich. Sprawiło to że Czechy stały się głównym rywalem Krystyna. Widząc to, Masław II zbliżył się do Czech widząc w tym okazję do zagarnięcia ziem polskich. Znacznie pogorszyło to relacje polsko-pomorskie. Oliwy do ognia dolała jeszcze sukcesja lubuska. Miejscowy władca, Lambert który był lojalnym wasalem Krystyna w wyniku sukcesji odziedziczył księstwo Miśni. Z powodu ze księstwo to leżało na terenie Pomorza, to tereny Lubusza zostały przyłączone do Pomorza. Tymczasem Prendota zmagał się z wojną o polskie roszczenia de iure do ziemi kaliskiej. Zdesperowany monarcha w obliczu klęski wezwał Masława do wojny. Ten zgodził się, obawiając się zbyt silnej Polski. Jednak słabe i nieliczne armie pomorskie nie miały szans z polskimi i 2 lutego 1141 roku zostaje podpisany korzystny dla Polski pokój. Jednak później dobra passa Polaków się skończyła. Tereny śląska w wyniku sukcesji zostały przyłączone do Królestwa Niemiec. Masław II Mądry wyczuł w tym okazje do odebrania enklawy na ziemi szczecińskiej. 27 lutego 1448 roku zostaje wypowiedziana wojna. Mimo przewagi liczebnej Polska odparła atak Pomorza zatrzymując przy sobie gród w Pyrzycach. Masław II Mądry umiera śmiercią naturalną w roku 1150, zostawiając państwo silne i scentralizowane. Anna I Sprawiedliwa (1150 - 1190) Po śmierci Masława władzę przejęła jego córka Anna. Nie odziedziczyła ona roszczeń do korony polskiej, mając jednak roszczenia do Śląska. Oznaczało to, że nawet gdyby Polska odzyskała te terytorium, mogłoby stać się ono powodem konfliktu z Pomorzem. Wojna wybuchła jednak w sposób bardzo podobny do tej, której celem było zajęcie Kalisza. Król czeski wezwał Annę aby wspomogła go militarnie przeciwko Polsce. Mimo zwycięstwa sojuszników Czech pod Obrzyckiem, Poznań trafił w ręce polskie. Porażki młodej królowej podczas konfliktu ośmieliły pomorską szlachtę i 23 marca 1154 roku część możnych wypowiedziała wojnę o obniżenie autorytetu korony. Tymczasem na Śląsku doszło do buntu hrabiego Eustachego. Widząc to że Pomorze jest mocno osłabione wojną domową wysunął on roszczenia do korony pomorskiej i zaatakował z pomocą króla Czech. Była to sytuacja dosyć zaskakująca, gdyż dotychczas królowie czescy prowadzili politykę pro-pomorską. Ostatecznie konflikt o koronę Pomorza nie został rozstrzygnięty, ponieważ państwo Eustachego zostało zaatakowane i włączone do Polski. co zakończyło jego próby przejęcia tronu. Ambitna królowa 7 kwietnia 1162 wypowiada wojnę Polsce, raz jeszcze próbując odzyskać gród w Pyrzycach. Do wojny dołączył jej dynastyczny sojusznik - król Czech Prendota. Mimo wcześniejszych zgrzytów dyplomatycznych, niechęć do Mazowieckich okazała się więc silniejsza. Losy tego konfliktu rozstrzygnęły się pod Szczecinem gdzie połączone siły pomorsko-czeskie zostały pokonane. Dzięki temu gród pozostał w rękach polskich. Około roku 1168 ziemie pomorskie najechali Wikingowie z zamiarem podboju Weligradu. Nowy król Polski Kazimierz wyczuł okazje do szybkiego zdobycia pomorskiego grodu na ziemi Płockiej - Wyszkowa. Zwycięstwa Polaków oraz groźba przegranej z pogańską Szwecją sprawiły, że Anna Sprawiedliwa zgodziła się na przekazanie grodu Kazimierzowi. Królowa Pomorza nie tylko odparła atak Wikingów ale też kontratakowała. Sytuacja jednak się skomplikowała, bowiem Czechy i Włochy wciągnęły królową we własne wojny. Konflikt z Wikingami przedłużał się. Widząc te wszystkie sprzyjające okoliczności Kazimierz Wielki, korzystając z zakończenia rozejmu, zaatakował Pomorze i dzięki między innymi talentom wojskowym Św. Kingi odzyskał ostatnią polską prowincje de iure - Lubusz. W ostatnich latach swych rządów, królowa zaangażowała się w Prusach, gdzie pomagała Czechom odzyskać kontrolę nad księstwem. Zmarła w 1190 roku. Dynastia Lisów (1190 - 1206) Wojuta (1191 - 1206) W wyniku elekcji tron pomorski objął Wojuta, z rodu Lisy. Oznaczało to zmianę polityki wobec Czech gdyż władcy obu królestw nie byli już związani sojuszem dynastycznym. Podczas zwołanej przez papieża Mikołaja II krucjaty greckiej, dorosły już Wojuta, widząc zaangażowanie między innymi Polski czy Zakonu Krzyżackiego zdecydował się wesprzeć siły chrześcijańskie. Licząca prawie jedenaście tysięcy ludzi armia ruszyła w stronę Grecji. Wraz z innymi chrześcijańskimi wojskami odbiła ona Konstantynopol wraz okolicznymi ziemiami. Od kiedy na tronie pomorskim zasiadała inna dynastia niż w Czechach, Pomorze obróciło się przeciwko nim i dotychczasowy sojusznik zaatakował królową Czech, Ludmiłę Okrutną w celu osadzenia na tronie niejakiego Sieciecha Piasta. W wojnie wygrała jednak królowa czeska. Krótko potem zmarł zostawiając tron swemu małoletniemu synowi. Krzesław (1206) Krzesław miał zaledwie siedem lat kiedy odziedziczył tron po ojcu i z powodu jego małoletności władze za niego sprawowała rada regencyjna. Jednakże dość szybko bo po zaledwie 5 miesiącach młody władca doznał urazu na tyle groźnego, że po kilku dniach zmarł. Dynastia Legnickich (1206 - 1283) Miłosz (1206 - 1217 ) Najwcześniejsze źródła pisane wspominające o królu Miłoszu datuje się na I połowę XIII wieku, kiedy wypowiedział on trzecią już wojnę o gród w Pyrzycach. Casus belli były roszczenia jednego z możnych pomorskich. Wojna nie szła po myśli króla i przed koniecznością podpisania upokarzającego pokoju obroniła go tylko śmierć wysuwającego roszczenia wasala. Za jego rządów doszło też do wyniszczającej wojny domowej. Sulistryj (1217 - 1243) Na początku swoich rządów Sulistryj musiał się zmagać z najazdem pogańskich Szwedów. Dzięki pomocy sojuszników udało mu się jednak odeprzeć atak Wikingów. Tymczasem sytuacja w regionie znacznie się zmieniła. Królestwo Polski odzyskało swoje wszystkie należące do niego de iure ziemie i podbiło niemal całe Prusy. Zaniepokoiło to, obawiającego się podbicia jego królestwa przez Polskę, której ambitni władcy mogliby próbować odtworzyć niegdyś potężne Królestwo Trzech Koron. Obawy te podzielał król Czech Mieszko III i z jego inicjatywy odnowiono sojusz pomorsko-czeski mający na celu zahamowanie ekspansji polskiej. Szybko znalazł się powód do interwencji. Wielisław II zaatakował uwikłane w krucjatę Czechy, aby odebrać ich ostatnią posiadłość w Prusach. Sulistryj wykorzystał ten fakt i przedstawił Wielisława w jak najgorszym świetle aby przekonać do wojny możnowładców, którzy nadal pamiętali poprzednie militarne klęski. Obraz króla polski ukazanego jako bezbożnika i chciwego oportunisty przekonał pomorską szlachtę. Dziewiątego grudnia 1234 roku Pomorze wypowiada wojnę Polsce, stając po stronie Czech. Odsiecz przybyła jednak zbyt późno. Król Polski Wielisław II Śmiały podpisał pokój z Królem Czeskim Mieszkiem III kończąc wojnę na korzyść Polski, która tym samym zdobyła pozostałe czeskie ziemie w Prusach. Widząc nikłe szanse na pokonanie rosnącego w siłę sąsiada, Sulistryj uznał że najlepszym wyjściem będzie próba polepszenia stosunków z Polską mając nadzieje że dzięki temu nie przyjdzie Wielisławowi do głowy najechać na jego ziemie. W tym celu wysłał propozycje ślubu jego najmłodszej córki z synem niedawno zmarłego księcia Wielkopolski. Król polski wyraził zgodę tym samym poprawiając stosunki z Pomorzem. Wojsława Stara (1243 - 1283) Podczas kolejnej wolnej elekcji doszło do zaskakującego wyboru jednej z młodszych córek Sulistryja -Wojsławy. Była to ta sama osoba która została wydana za stryja Wielisława II. Jej mąż cały czas posiadał słabe roszczenia do Wielkopolski, które hipotetycznie Wojsława mogłaby wysunąć. Wykorzystując zaangażowanie Pomorzan w wojnę z Wikingami, Kazimierz odebrał Pomorzu po krótkiej wojnie enklawę na ziemi Gnieźnieńskiej. Po tym zapanował okres długotrwałego pokoju. Na ziemiach pomorskich rządziło w tym czasie możnowładztwo przychylne Czechom. Chcieli aby podczas następnej elekcji doszło do wyboru przedstawiciela tej samej dynastii która panowała w Czechach czyli Welfów. Mieli nadzieje na stworzenie silnego bloku pomorsko-czeskiego który mógłby powstrzymać coraz silniejszą Polskę. Legnicowie nie mieli jednak zamiaru zrzekać się tronu i aby utrzymać władzę królowa wprowadziła nowe prawo dziedziczenia - primogeniturę agnatyczno-kognatyczną. Rozzłościło to wasali i pokój został przerwany w roku 1275, kiedy to pomorscy książęta wzniecili bunt, chcąc osadzić na tronie matkę króla Czech, Zwinisławę. Rebelia została po pięciu latach walk stłumiona, a Wojsława utrzymała się na tronie. Szybko jednak potem szlachta zbuntowała się ponownie i tym razem chcieli aby tron Pomorza przejął brat Patryka II, króla Czech, Mirosław. Przewaga liczebna przeważyła szale zwycięstwa na stronę rebeliantów i w 1283 Wojsława zostaje zdetronizowana. Umiera kilka lat później Welfowie (1283 - do dziś) Mirosław I (1283 - 1288) Dzięki osadzeniu na tronie pomorskim władcy z dynastii Welfów, Pomorze ponownie zbliżyło się do Czech. Łączył je dynastyczny sojusz z królem czeskim. W początkach panowania Mirosława I doszło do poważnego kryzysu w państwie. Księżna Pomorza Gdańskiego została zaatakowana przez władce Rugii Imrama a w dodatku władczyni ta zmagała się z buntem Słupska. Była ona żoną ówczesnego króla Polski Stefana i monarcha postanowił zainterweniować bez zgody Mirosława. 15 stycznia 1285 roku wojska polskie przekroczyły granice Pomorza. Amia czuła się jak u siebie w domu i żołnierze nie zważali, że są na obcym terytorium. Podczas kampanii żołnierze grabili i plądrowali okoliczne wioski mordując przy tym wielu Pomorzan. Jednak Mirosław nie mógł wypędzić Stefana z swoich ziem gdyż tak naprawdę był w stanie wojny tylko z niektórymi jego wasalami nie zaś z samym władcą .Król był w tej sytuacji bezsilny i nie mógł podjąć jakichkolwiek działań. Ostatecznie interwencja zakończyła się sukcesem. Mirosław nie cieszył się długim panowaniem, gdyż zmarł kilka lat później z powodu depresji. Nie jest do końca wiadomo czym była ona spowodowania lecz przypuszcza się że natłok obowiązków i poczucie bezsilności po interwencji Stefana było ostatnim gwoździem do trumny króla Karol Sprawiedliwy (1288 - 1301) Nowym królem Pomorza został siedemnastoletni Karol. Ambitny król zmienił politykę wobec Czech o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i postanowił zaatakować ówczesnego króla czeskiego Patryka III, aby przejąć władzę w kraju. Wojna skończyła się jednak bez rozstrzygnięcia. Resztę rządów Karola cechował pokojowy rozwój państwa. Mirosław II Młody (1301- 1375) Mirosław objął tron, będąc jeszcze niepełnoletnim, więc władze sprawowała rada regencyjna. Sytuację tą wykorzystał książę Braniboru z dynastii Piastów, który był niezadowolony z rządów Welfów i postanowił samemu przejąć władzę. W staraniach poparli go książęta Saksonii i Miśni . Jednak dzięki słabej organizacji buntowników, Mirosławowi udało się zatrzymać koronę. Po udanej krucjacie do Grecji Pomorze zyskało tam chorwackie posiadłości. Wywołało to konflikt z Czechami, którzy choć nie posiadali ani skrawka ziemi w Grecji to cały czas mieli do nich roszczenia. Mimo dwukrotnie większych sił Czesi przegrali wojnę. Szybko ziemie greckie przyniosły jeszcze więcej kłopotów gdyż zostały zaatakowane przez Chanat Chorwacji. Mimo zabiegań o pomoc Polski, Stefan odmówił. Ostatecznie Czesi ponownie przejęli kontrole nad ziemiami greckimi. Szybko jednak nowe nabytki zostały zaatakowane przez chorwackich tengrystów i w obliczu zagrożenia Pomorze postanowiło stanąć u boku swojego dynastycznego sojusznika. Podczas tej wojny doszło do utraty Pomorza Gdańskiego i wyspy Rugii na rzecz Polski po śmierci żony Stefana - Dobrawy, która zmarła w więzieniu. Uwięzienie jej rozzłościło króla Polski, który postanowił ukarać Mirosława II i zaatakował jego dynastycznego sojusznika Wawrzyńca II. Monarcha wypowiedział wojnę 5 lutego 1322 roku. Nowemu już królowi Gierołtowi udało się ten konflikt wygrać i zagarnąć dla siebie Bolesławiec. Mirosław II tymczasem kontynuował wojny w Grecji tym wypowiadając w roku 1336 świętą wojnę o Samos. Wkrótce też nowy papież Mikołaj III ogłosił kolejną krucjatę mającą na celu odbicie Grecji z rąk tengryjskich Serbów i przekazanie tych ziem Mirosławowi gdyż cały czas posiadał on tytuł króla Grecji. Podczas krucjaty Pomorze zostało najechane przez pewnego poszukiwacza przygód który chciał podbić jego ziemie w Grecji. Zaangażowany w walki z niewiernymi Mirosław II Młody poprosił Gierołta II o pomoc, lecz ten odmówił. Krucjatę jednak wygrały siły chrześcijańskie, przekazując Grecję królowi pomorskiemu. Tymczasem w Polsce panował chaos związany z wojną domową. Wykorzystał to król Czech który pragnął odzyskać Bolesławiec. Wraz z Mirosławem zaatakowali Gierołta II, 4 lipca 1346 roku. Pomorzanie w tej wojnie pomogli Czechom przejmując punkty handlowe Republiki Pruskiej, jak również dostarczając posiłków podczas bitwy nad Jicinem. Po zdobyciu przez Republikę Pruską niepodległości, Mirosław II odebrał jej Rugię Sulisław Gruby (1375 - 1385) Po śmierci Mirosława w 1375 na tron pomorski wstąpił jego syn Sulistryj, który kontynuował agresywną politykę wobec tengrystów w Grecji, atakując Tesalię. Wkrótce została ogłoszona krucjata wymierzona w greckie posiadłości Chanatu Serbii. Wyprawa ta zakończyła się sukcesem i ziemie serbskie na terenach de iure Królestwa Grecji zostały oddane Sulistryjowi. Jego rządy nie trwały zbyt długo gdyż zmarł dziesięć lat po koronacji. Stefan Otyły (1385 - 1401) Nowy król Pomorza w pierwszym roku swoich rządów zainterweniował z sukcesem, wraz z królową Litwy Praxidą w Czechach gdzie pewien poszukiwacz przygód o imieniu Edward przejąć władzę. Siły pomorskie zmiażdżyły wojska pretendenta. Przez resztę swojego panowania Stefan nie angażował się w konflikty zbrojne. Nadzieja (1401 - 1422) Władzę nad Pomorzem, po śmierci Stefana objęła Nadzieja. Wraz z śmiercią Stefana, od Pomorza odłączyła się Grecja, której władcą został kuzyn Nadziei, Dalimir Welf. To wydarzenie w drastyczny sposób osłabiło Pomorze i ośmieliło Polskę. Słabszy sąsiad był o wiele łatwiejszym celem podboju. Tymczasem Ruś Kijowska najechała Litwę, chcąc podbić Latgalię. W obliczu zagrożenia podboju dużych połaci Litwy przez pogan, królowa dołączyła się do wojny po stronie swego dynastycznego sojusznika. W roku 1408 wojna zakończyła się zwycięstwem chrześcijan. Dotychczas pokojowo nastawione do siebie królestwa Pomorza i Grecji zaczęły walczyć między sobą, gdyż ambitna królowa Nadzieja pragnęła odzyskać utraconą w wyniku sukcesji koronę Grecji. Zaangażowanie to wykorzystała królowa Zwinisława i zaatakowała Pomorze w celu podbicia ziemi Szczecińskiej. Zajęta inną wojną Nadzieja przystała na polskie żądania. Aby umocnić pozycje Pomorza królowa postanowiła podnieść autorytet korony do maksymalnego. Jednak księstwo Pomorza Szczecińskiego znajdowało się w rękach polskich. De iure należało ono do Pomorza i jedną z wielu osób które musiały zatwierdzić to prawo była królowa Polski i Czech Zwinisława. Ta jednak odmówiła, nie mając interesów w umacnianiu swego sąsiada. Zanim królowa zdążyła wprowadzić to nowe prawo została zdetronizowana przez swego krewniaka Boguchwała. Była królowa władała po detronizacji tylko ziemią Wołogoską. Boguchwał Pijak (1422 - 1441) Nowy władca Pomorza musiał na początku swoich rządów zmierzyć się zmierzyć z wybuchem kolejnego konfliktu polsko-pomorskiego gdyż wraz ze zmianą władzy rozejm już nie obowiązywał. Królowa Zwinisława wypowiedziała wojnę Pomorzu 15 października 1422 roku i podczas szybkiej kampanii zdobyła Wołogoszcz. Niedługo po zakończeniu tej wojny na Pomorzu wybuchła epidemia. Zniknęła ona jednak z terenów tego państwa po zaledwie kilku miesiącach. Za jego panowania księstwo Miśni z pomocą Krzyżaków uzyskało niepodległość zaś pewien poszukiwacz przygód Hildebrandt podbił resztę Weligradu. Królestwo zostało w ten sposób drastycznie osłabione. Boguchwał postanowił odzyskać swoje utracone ziemie i w dwóch szybkich wojnach zdobył Miśnię i Weligrad, a w celu wzmocnienia swojej pozycji na arenie międzynarodowej zawarł sojusz ze Szwecją. W trakcie panowania Boguchwała na terenie Królestwa Pomorza pojawili się Krzyżacy, którzy ok. 1435 roku zdołali zdobyć Miśnię oraz Łużyce. W chwili śmierci Boguchwała w 1441 roku Pomorze zmagało się z najazdem poszukiwaczy przygód, tak więc z tym wyzwaniem musiał sobie poradzić nowy władca, Janko II Welf. Janko II Welf (1441 - 1487) W maju 1441 na Pomorze najechali poszukiwacze przygód (tzw. hufiec Hildeberta). W tamtym czasie zajęli oni Rugię. Przez następne kilka miesięcy najeźdźcy zdołali pokonać pokonać armie Pomorza w kilku bitwach na północy kraju. Pomorzanie zdołali jednak doszczętnie zniszczyć wrogie siły w 1444. W 1447 roku Janko wypowiedział wojnę Księstwu Weligradu, w celu odzyskania zagarniętych przez to państwo ziem. Wojna ta zakończyła się sukcesem Pomorzan w 1448. Około 1450 roku na Pomorzu wybuchł zakrojony na szeroką skalę bunt. Został on jednak szybko stłumiony. W 1457 roku Pomorze zawiązało sojusz z Królestwem Litwy. Został on jednak złamany w 1469 roku. W 1476 roku rosnące w siłę Królestwo Niemiec zaatakowało Pomorze. Konflikt ten zakończył się w 1479 roku pobiciem przez agresorów wyspy Zelandii. W 1487 roku Janko zmarł. Ponieważ nie posiadał on potomstwa, władzę po nim przejęła jego siostra, Ryksa Welf. Ryksa I Welf (1487 - 1508) W 1493 roku Królestwo Pomorza dołączyło do I wojny greckiej, w której to walczyli oni po stronie Chrześcijan. Konflikt ten zakończył się w 1498 zwycięstwem Europejczyków. W roku 1494 urodził się jej pierworodny syn Mirosław. Cztery lata później natomiast, urodził się drugi potomek, Sulisław. Z kolei w 1503 r. narodziła się Kunegunda. Ryksa zmarła w roku 1508. Mirosław III Welf (1508 - 1540) W roku 1510 zawarł sojusz z Królestwem Włoch. Cztery lata później, wojnę wypowiedziało mu Królestwo Polski, o Milsko i Rostok. Wojnę zwyciężyli Polacy, odbierając te prowincje. Z powodu słabości Królestwa Pomorza Polska przestała uznawać Pomorze swoim rywalem. W roku 1540 umiera Mirosław III Welf. Umarł bezpotomnie i z tego powodu przekazał władzę Sulisławowi II. Sulisław II Welf (1540 - 1547) Wiemy, że on był żonaty z nieznaną kobietą, lecz nie doczekał się z nią potomków. Odnowił sojusz z Włochami i zawarł przymierze z królem Litwy. Dzięki tym posunięciom dyplomatycznym pomorska potęga urosła na tyle, by mógł zacząć znowu uznawać Polskę za godnego rywala na arenie międzynarodowej. Poczuł się nawet na tyle potężny, by rozpocząć w 1541 r. fabrykowanie roszczeń do polskiego Wrocławia. Zmarł w roku 1547. Po jego śmierci nową królową pomorską została Kunegunda. Kunegunda I Welf (1547 - 1564) Była córką królowej Ryksy i najmłodszą z rodzeństwa. Jej starszymi braćmi byli Mirosław i Sulisław. Za jej panowania, w 1549 r. na Pomorze dotarła przełożona na polski Biblia, która znacząco wzmocniła wysiłki lokalnych protestantów. Jednocześnie w latach 1549 - 1553 atakowała Niemcy, wspierając starania Księstwa Holandii do zjednoczenia Niderlandów. Częściowo dzięki temu Królestwo Niderlandów opanowało pograniczne prowincje niemieckie. Sama w tym konflikcie zdobyła Luneburg. W 1553 r. sojusznik Pomorza, Litwa, przeszła na protestantyzm. Ponownie znacznie wzmocniło to herezję na Pomorzu. Ponadto w 1555 r. Polska wypowiedziała świętą wojnę Litwie. Pomorze natychmiast zostało w nią wciągnięte. Pomimo bohaterstwa żołnierzy, w 1557 r. musiała skapitulować, oddając Łużyce. Kunegunda umiera w 1564 r., a tron przejmuje jej syn, Żelibrat. Żelibrat I Welf (1564 - 1568) Urodził się w 1547 r., jako pierwszy i jedyny syn królowej Kunegundy. Po jej śmierci objął tron. W trakcie swych czteroletnich rządów nie uczynił zbyt wiele i po swej zdecydowanie przedwczesnej śmierci przekazał koronę synowi, Gierołtowi. Gierołt I Welf (1568 -1628) Gierołt w chwili przejęcia tronu miał zaledwie pięć lat, więc rządy przejęła w jego imieniu rada regencyjna. Ta odnowiła alians z Włochami i jednocześnie sączyła młodemu monarsze idee protestanckie. Narastały także niepokoje religijne pomiędzy mieszkańcami królestwa. Wreszcie w 1571 r. katolicy i protestanci, dotychczas żyjący w pokoju, wzięli się za łby, korzystając ze słabości króla. Walki zakończyły się zwycięstwem heretyków, przez co w efekcie w kwietniu 1578 r. piętnastoletni król przeszedł na protestantyzm. W tym jednak czasie król Polski Kazimierz II zaatakował w 1573 r. Królestwo Litwy. Regenci Gierołta, jako alianci tego państwa, również wypowiedzieli wojnę zachodniemu sąsiadowi. Znów, mimo heroizmu żołnierzy i świetnych dowódców, wojna zakończyła się dla Pomorzan klęską w 1574 r. W tej sytuacji Gierołt sojuszników zaczął szukać na północy - dzięki intensywnym akcjom dyplomatycznym w 1579 r. Szwecja przestała uważać Pomorze za rywala. Był to także skutek przejścia monarchy na protestantyzm. Po wkroczeniu w dorosłość monarcha dał popis swoich dowódczych talentów - w wojnie z Niemcami, trwającej od 1583 do 1587 r. I choć Pomorze przegrało tęże, to straty były stosunkowo niewielkie - ledwie dwie prowincje. Przez kolejne lata monarcha skoncentrował się na odbudowie państwa i wzmacnianiu jego armii i gospodarki. W 1579 r. królowi urodziła się córeczka - Nadzieja. Niestety, zmarła ona w 1599 r. z powodu poważnej choroby. Szczęśliwie, w następnym roku król doczekał się drugiej córki, którą nazwał Anna. W 1601 r. Gierołt postanowił podjąć śmiałą akcję dyplomatyczną - zaczął wspierać angielskich separatystów, chcących zerwania unii realnej z Królestwem Bawarii. Spotkało się to z odpowiedzią ze strony Niemiec, które rozpoczęły z Pomorzem wojnę handlową. Była ona zapowiedzią zbliżającego się o wiele poważniejszego konfliktu. Ten zaczął się w sierpniu 1608 r. od ataku Pomorzan. Z biegiem czasu do konfliktu zaangażowały się inne państwa - Lotaryngia i Polska. Choć początkowo ponosił klęski, zdołał przejść do kontrofensywy, zdobywając w 1614 r. część niemieckich ziem, np. Wyszomierz. Na jego nieszczęście w tym samym roku Lotaryngia zaczęła uznawać Pomorze za rywala. Doprowadziło to kolejnego zbliżenia pomorsko-szwedzkiego. W latach dwudziestych król Krystyn III z Polski zaczął przeć ku wojnie z Pomorzem - rozpoczął fabrykowanie roszczeń, uznał Pomorzan za swych rywali, zaczął wzmacniać armię. W 1623 r. zaś Lotaryngia uderzyła na Królestwo Niderlandów - pomorskiego alianta. Gierołt postanowił dołączyć do sojuszników, lecz ponieważ spodziewał się, iż Polska może być zagrożeniem dla jego pleców, stłumił bunt mieszczan z Lubeki, walczących o niepodległość od Polaków. Nie zmieniło to jednak decyzji następczyni Krystyna, Heleny, która tuż po zakończeniu wojny przez Pomorze, to jest w 1628 r. sama zaatakowała to państwo. Król Gierołt osobiście stanął na czele armii i poprowadził ją do boju. Niestety, w trakcie I bitwy pod Hamburgiem polska kula armatnia urwała wiekowemu już monarsze nogę, co doprowadziło do jego śmierci. Tron przejęła po nim córka, Anna II. Anna II Welf (1628 - 1652) Anna była drugą córką króla Gierołta, lecz jedyną, która dożyła dorosłości. Panowanie objęła w trakcie II wojny bałtyckiej. Usiłowała bronić kraju, lecz zmuszona została do podpisania w Braniborze traktatu pokojowego, zrzekając się wszystkich ziem nad Bałtykiem. Była to poważna strata dla królestwa. W wyniku tej klęski Pomorze nie było już dla Polski równorzędnym rywalem. W 1632 r. Niemcy zaatakowali Niderlandy. Wtedy doszło do pierwszego zerwania sojuszu z tym państwem - królowa Anna nie miała sił, by teraz wspomóc swego alianta. W trakcie kolejnych lat względnego spokoju monarchini skupiła się na rozwoju gospodarczym państwa, doprowadzając do tego, iż Branibór stał się jednym z największych miast na świecie. W 1644 r. możnowładcy angielscy, chcący zerwania wieloletniej unii personalnej z Bawarią, wypowiadają posłuszeństwo swemu królowi. Po ich stronie staje Pomorze, wciąż wspierające niepodległość Albionu. Wciąga to Annę w konflikt z sąsiednimi Niemcami. Po dwóch latach walk, w 1647 r. całość pomorskiego terytorium znalazła się pod okupacją, co zmusiło angielskich buntowników do złożenia broni. Sama królowa Anna musiała oddać nieprzyjaciołom całe niemieckie pogranicze. W trakcie tej wojny, w 1645 r. Pomorzanie dokonali pewnego przełomu. Otóż dzięki standaryzacji butelek możliwe było przywrócenie do użytku korków, co z kolei umożliwiło handel winem na duże odległości. Dzięki temu ceny trunku z winnego krzewu poszły w górę. W 1650 r. Lotaryngia wypowiada wojnę Niderlandom. Królowa Anna, wiedząc, iż w zdecydowanie złej sytuacji, w jakiej znalazło się jej królestwo, utrata jakiegokolwiek alianta jest nie do pomyślenia, postanowiła wspomóc Holendrów. Niestety, sprzymierzeńcem lotaryńskim była Polska królowa Scholastyki, która natychmiast ruszał z atakiem ze wschodu. Zdesperowana Anna zdołała zawiązać sojusz z ówczesnym cesarzem frankijskim - Burgundią. Nie zmieniło to jednak jej sytuacji ani o jotę - porażką była pewna. W efekcie w 1651 r. Pomorze skapitulowało przed Polską, oddając jej Radogoszcz. Stołeczny Branibór był teraz z trzech stron otoczony przez Polaków. Królowa Anna umiera w 1652 r., w wieku 62 lat. Tron po niej przejmuje jej córka, Wszebora. Wszebora I Welf (1652 - 1708) Wszebora I urodziła się w 1632 r. Miała młodszego brata, Bartosza, urodzonego w 1634 r., lecz z racji starszeństwa to ona przejęła po matce tron. Od samego początku ukazała, iż jest bardzo wojownicza, w 1653 r. wypowiadając wojnę Niemcom. Był to początek III wojny bałtyckiej. Początkowo wojska pomorskie poniosły srogie klęski w starciach z armiami Niemiec i Rusi Kijowskiej, lecz karta odmieniła się po przybyciu na front oddziałów włoskich. Dzięki ich wsparciu niemieckie i kijowskie oddziały zostały zepchnięte do defensywy. Sytuację jednak ponownie odmieniło wypowiedzenie Pomorzu wojny przez Polskę. Branibór padł po krótkiej, acz bohaterskiej obronie w kwietniu 1654 r. Pomorska armia w tym czasie działała na wschodzie, na ziemiach Kijowa wraz ze swym włoskim aliantem. Królowa Wszebora uciekła do Włoch, z których kontynuowała walkę. Dzięki zawarciu pokoju z Rusią Kijowską, wojska pomorskie mogły powrócić do ojczyzny. Ich głównym celem było odzyskanie Braniboru, lecz w dwóch bitwach zostały one pokonane. W efekcie los Pomorza leżał w rękach Włochów. Ci z kolei oddali Polsce w traktacie pokojowym wielkie połacie terenu - całe południowe Pomorze z twierdzą w Miśni oraz Łączyn na północy. W wyniku kolejnego traktatu pokojowego Niemcy uzyskali od Pomorza Stade. Państwo Wszebory utraciło dostęp do morza, zaś Branibór z resztą kraju łączyła teraz zaledwie jedna droga, prowadząca przez Jutribok (dzięki temu to drugie miasto zaczęło błyskawicznie się rozwijać. Wkrótce po wojnie, wzburzeni polityką okupacyjną i wysokimi podatkami chłopi zbuntowali się przeciw Polakom i Wszeborze. Ta, po krwawej wojnie nie dysponując siłami zdolnymi pokonać chłopstwo, po dłuższym czasie zmuszona została do akceptacji ich warunków. Dzięki temu Pomorze stało się jednym z przodujących pod względem traktowania niższych warstw społecznych państw Europy. Tymczasem jednak zdobyte do tej pory ziemie, jak się okazało, nie zaspokoiły apetytu polskiej królowej, Wolisławy. Jej agencie rozpoczęli fabrykowanie roszczeń do kolejnych pomorskich ziem - w tym, o zgrozo, do stołecznego Braniboru. Pękać zaczęła także pomorsko-szwedzka współpraca - w 1687 r. Wszebora ogłosiła kolebkę protestantyzmu swym rywalem. Tak więc wrogowie Pomorza rośli w siłę, zaś egzystencja tego państwa w dużej mierze zawisła od wsparcia ze strony włoskiej. Jednocześnie królowa Wszebora aktywnie wspierała rozwój gospodarki oraz znacznie wzmocniła umocnienie wokół Braniboru, czyniąc z niego jedną z najpotężniejszych fortec na świecie. W 1678 r. Pomorze ponownie toczyło wojnę i ponownie przeciwnikiem były Niemcy. Tym razem jednak sytuacja była zgoła inna - teraz to Niemcy były na straconej pozycji, gdyż broniły się przed atakiem Polaków i Lotaryńczyków. Ofensywa Włochów i Pomorzan tylko dobiła to państwo. Zdołało ono jednak podpisać bardzo kosztowny pokój z Polską i Lotaryngią i razem z kijowskim sojusznikiem w pełni skupiło się na Wszeborze i Włochach. Wsparci jednakże armią najpotężniejszego europejskiego państwa Pomorzanie zdołali jednak zawrzeć wybitnie dla siebie korzystny pokój w 1684 r., zdobywając m.in. Stade i Brunszwik. W 1691 r. doszło do kolejnego starcia pomorsko-polskiego. Tym razem jednak casus belli leżało na zachód od pomorskich granic - Królestwo Lotaryngii uderzyło na jednego z nielicznych pomorskich aliantów - Burgundię. Pomorzanie ruszyli do ofensywy na nieprzygotowaną armię polską, lecz miażdżąca przewaga liczebna nieprzyjaciela sprawiła, iż generał Sieciech von Lettows poniósł klęskę pod Szczecinem. Od tej pory Pomorze zostało zepchnięte do defensywy, która mimo tego, iż zakończona niepowodzeniem, to jednak umożliwiła Wszeborze wyjście z wojny cało - dzięki temu w traktacie pokojowym z 1693 r. nie utraciła nic. Niestety jednak, w zdobytym przez Polaków Braniborze poległ jej brat, Bartosz. Postawiło to królową pod ścianą - była już w bardzo zaawansowanym wieku, zdecydowała się na desperacki ruch - adoptowała córkę swego brata, Pechnę. Ta miała zaledwie rok i żadnych praw do tronu, co zdecydowanie nastawiło szlachtę przeciw królowej i jej nowej następczyni. W tej sytuacji Wszebora zaczęła poszukiwać rozwiązania tego problemu i znalazła je - była nim wojna. Królowa, licząc na wsparcie Włoch, wypowiedziała tęże Królestwu Niemiec. Niestety dla Pomorza, wkrótce Włochów do osobnego konfliktu wezwała Gaskonia, zaś samotne Pomorze nie było w stanie powstrzymać zachodniego sąsiada. Gwoździem do trumny stała się polska inwazja z 1705 r., kiedy to królowa Gertruda ostatecznie sięgnęła po to, o czym polscy monarchowie marzyli od wieków - Branibór padł. Królowa Wszebora, opuszczając miasto w 1705 r. w celu prowadzenia rozmów pokojowych z Niemcami nie wiedziała, iż opuszcza je na zawsze. Królestwo Pomorza w tej serii konfliktów zostało poważnie okrojone - utraciło stolicę, wszystkie ziemie na wschód od Łaby i Brunszwik. Ponadto w 1708 r., niezadowoleni szlachcice zbuntowali się, chcąc osadzić na tronie swego kandydata. Jedynie dzięki męstwu lojalistów bunt ten zakończył się niepowodzeniem. Przygnieciona jednak troskami i starością królowa Wszebora zmarła jednak w 1709 r., przekazując tron Pechnie. Pechna I Welf (1708 - ?) Pechna urodziła się w 1691 r. i była jedyną córką księcia Bartosza Welfa, brata królowej Wszebory. Ta, po jego śmierci, adoptowała ją, czyniąc swym następcą. Nie spodobało się to pomorskiej szlachcie, która od początku nie sprzyjała jej rządom.Część z nich zbuntowała się i, z pretendentem do tronu na czele, postanowiła obalić monarchinię. Rebelianci zostali jednak - choć nie bez problemów - pokonani. W ciągu następnych lat Pechna zdołała ustabilizować sytuację wewnętrzną na Pomorzu. Prowadziła ona bardzo zachowawczą politykę zagraniczną - dobrze wiedziała, iż jej państwo znajduje się między młotem (Polską), a kowadłem (Niemcami), co znacząco ogranicza wszelkie manewry dyplomatyczne. Wobec tego wszelkimi siłami usiłowała zachowywać neutralność we wszelkich konfliktach - dlatego Pomorze nie wzięło udziału w Wielkiej Wojnie Wschodniej. Jak się jednak okazało, skoro Pomorze nie poszło na wojnę, to wojna przyszła do Pomorza. Najpierw królowa Pechna wsparła króla Niderlandów, Wilhelma VII, finansowo w wojnie z Niemcami i Gomezją - wojnie, którą Holendrzy srogo przegrali. W efekcie włożone w konflikt pomorskie pieniądze okazały się funduszami zmarnowanymi. Jak się jednak okazało, licząca na poszerzenie swych włości kolonialnych polska królowa - Gertruda II - zainteresowała się ziemiami osłabionych Niderlandów. W 1724 r. Polska wypowiedziała wojnę Holandii. Pechna, wyraźnie wezwana do tego, by tym razem porzuciła neutralność i wsparła sojusznika, nie chcąc tracić twarzy, wypowiedziała swojemu wschodniemu sąsiadowi wojnę. Decyzja ta okazała się samobójcza - w bitwie pod Lipskiem stosunkowo nieliczna pomorska armia została kompletnie rozbita, a następnie zmuszona do kapitulacji pod Hobolinem. W lipcu 1725 r. upadł Lipsk, przez co Pechna zmuszona została do zawarcia gorzkiego pokoju ze Stade, w wyniku którego, choć Pomorze zachowało co prawda niezależność od Polski (Gertruda usiłowała zmusić Pechnę do złożenia sobie hołdu, lecz jedynie interwencja innych europejskich mocarstw uratowała ją od tego), to straciła ona aż trzecią część swych ziem - Wurcin, Hobolin i Dziewin. Ostatecznym ciosem, zadanym Pomorzu przez Polskę, było ogłoszenie przez Gertrudę II swoich roszczeń do pomorskiej korony oraz jej koronacja na cesarzową Trójkorony. Oznaczało to, iż w polskich oczach Welfówna była uzurpatorką, zaś jej pozycja międzynarodowa znacznie osłabła.Kategoria:Historia Polski Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Państwa Europy Kategoria:Królestwa Kategoria:Herby